


转校生6-车

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, 允在, 豆花, 转校生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea





	转校生6-车

此刻他正缩在比我家里的床大了两倍的床上，饶有兴趣地看着我把上衣脱下来。

我被他看的有点不自在。

是直接脱光了再把他身上的衣服脱下来，还是先把他的衣服脱掉……

他似乎是看到我的窘迫，又开始笑了。

“又在笑什么……”

只是抽出了腰带就把他压倒在床上，用嘴唇把他笑着的嘴巴堵住，把他禁锢在我张开的手臂和床之间的空间里。

有点生自己的气，气自己不能再表现的更游刃有余一些。从网上斟酌挑选了很久才下单的润滑剂，到现在已经在我的书包里躺了三天……虽然为了这一天也查过资料了，也有和丫头的经验，可是面对着他的脸，还是紧张的不行。

为了掩饰紧张我吻得很用力，像是要吞掉他一样吮吸着他软乎乎的舌头，放开他的时候他脸颊都憋的有些泛红，张着红肿的嘴唇直喘气。

“听说会很疼的……”

他应该也是紧张的，嘟着嘴看我，眼神可怜兮兮的。

“那今天……可以做吗？”

轻轻吻了吻他的眼睛，手掌伸到他宽松的T恤下面，摸他胸口细腻的皮肤。

“做吧……”

很小声地说着，抬起腿蹭了蹭我的腰。

“你帮我脱掉……”

把他身上的衣服都脱掉，白皙细嫩的肌肤一点点暴露在我眼前。虽然不是第一次见，但是因为太漂亮了，心脏兴奋地狂跳起来，胯下也很快变得硬邦邦的。

他胸前淡粉色的两点已经兴奋地立起来了，把右边柔嫩的像成熟的果实一样的乳头含进嘴里，他就嗯了一声，虚着眼睛朝我挺了挺胸。

“左边也……碰一碰啊……”

我听话的用手掌覆盖住他另一侧的胸脯，用手心转着圈揉搓他左边的乳头，又捏着乳钉揉按挤压，他的胸部本来就敏感，很快就发出了柔软而纤弱的呻吟，搂紧了我的头。

“唔嗯……嗯嗯……允浩……允浩……啊……”

咿唔着叫我，不自觉地动着腰，下身若有若无地蹭着我的大腿。

“在中啊，你真的……好漂亮……”

又忍不住去吻他像果冻一样柔软，比草莓布丁还甜美的红色嘴唇，把手伸到他的腿间，揉搓他勃起的阴茎。

“啊啊……再……”

呻吟的声音变得更软了，搂着我的后背往我怀里蹭。

因为想听他叫得更难耐一些，我滑下去，把他的阴茎含进了嘴里，一边用舌头抵着敏感的头部吮吸，一边用手掌包着阴茎底端的小球揉搓着，他的眼神很快就迷离了，张着嘴哀哀地叫，吐出来一点在头部用力一吸，双腿就颤抖着夹紧了我的腰。

释放过后的他歪着头喘气，胸口微微起伏着，凌乱而柔弱的样子看起来更美了。看着我把粘在唇边的精液舔掉，耳朵害羞地变红了，没什么力气的拳头敲了一下我的胸口。

“你……不要舔……”

“为什么？”

“又不是吃的东西……”

是因为害羞嘛，这么在意这种事。。

“可是在中的很甜啊……”

我故意说着，冲他笑了笑，他就嘟着嘴把目光移开了。

看他已经不像刚开始那么紧张了，我打开了放在一边的润滑剂，挤了一些到手心里，再搓了搓，手指和手掌都变得湿乎乎滑溜溜的。

“你趴一下。”

拍拍他的大腿让他转过去，他顺从地照做了。

把他挺翘的臀瓣向两边分开，那神圣的隐秘的部位就暴露在眼前了。比舌头的颜色要淡一些，小小的，比想象中更漂亮，因为紧张而微微收缩着。像刚展开花瓣的花一样，娇嫩的，他身体中最美的部位，我的阴茎一瞬间便涨得发疼了。

粘了润滑剂的手指才碰到粉嫩的入口，他就反射性地抖了一下，穴口一下子缩紧了。

“唔，好凉……”

小声咕哝着，回过头看我，我凑过去吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“我会轻轻的，你放松……”

一边安慰他一边把一根手指探进他的后穴，我努力让动作更轻更慢，他还是皱起了眉头，看起来很不舒服的样子。

“很疼吗？”犹豫着把手指退出来一些，担心地问他。

“唔……现在……还可以……”

咬着嘴唇，朝我无力地点了点头。

能看出来他在忍着，我又往手上挤了些润滑剂，这才缓慢地加入第二根手指。

“啊……你等……等一下……”

明明已经很小力了，他还是紧锁着眉头，略微吃痛地低声叫着。

“在中你……放松……放松一点……”两根手指虽然还没有完全进去，已经被他狭小的后穴咬得紧紧的，动一动也困难。

“我也……知道啊……你以为放松是那么简单的……”努力调整着呼吸放松，红着眼角回头看我。

咬着嘴唇忍着痛的样子很可怜，却又说不出的可爱。为了让他放松，我凑到他耳边舔弄着他的耳廓，另一只手伸到前面去抚慰他软下去的阴茎，手掌包裹着敏感的头部揉搓。前面的阴茎一点点变硬了，他的表情也渐渐舒展了些。我缓慢地进出着手指，额头上都是汗。

渐渐的，他终于可以完全容纳我的两根手指了，我开始试探地在他体内按压着，刚开始他没什么反应，可是当我碰到深处的某一点时，他忽然剧烈地抖了一下，声音也拔高了。

“那，啊——”

总算松了一口气，用指尖更用力地按压刚才的那一点，他的后穴立刻就夹紧了我的手指，呻吟也变得更娇更软了。

“啊啊……你……啊……”

从来没有体验过的过于强烈的快感，他无助地把一侧的脸颊埋在床垫里，张着嘴唇大口喘气，白嫩的手指绞紧了床单。

因为想看他的脸，我就着这个姿势让他转身面对着我。

移动着手指不断地碰到他体内的那一点，他眼神都迷离了，双腿夹紧了我的腰，叫声又是销魂又是茫然。

“啊……啊啊……允呐……不……不要了……”

尝试着又加入一根手指，他也没什么明显的忍痛的表情。

我也忍得很艰难，把手指抽出来，凑过去吻他的嘴唇。

“可以进去吗……在中啊……”

眼角红红的，咬着嘴唇看一眼我涨大的阴茎，犹豫了一下，还是微微点了点头，非常顺从的姿势。

在自己的阴茎上抹了润滑，扶着他纤细的腰，慢慢地放进去。巨大的压力压迫着我的阴茎，让我又兴奋又痛苦，只进入了一半，他的眉头就紧紧地皱在一起，嘴唇被他咬得泛白，缩紧了后穴把我往外推。

“疼……好疼……呜……你出……出去……”

他的额头和胸口都渗出了细密的汗，抬起手微弱地推了推我的肩膀，我也被他夹得很疼，俯身下去安抚地吻着他的眼睛，温柔地舔他湿漉漉的白嫩胸口。

“再忍一忍，好不好，再忍一忍……”

他摇了摇头，委屈地抿着嘴唇，美丽的黑眼睛瞬间就蒙上了一层水雾。

虽然非常不甘心，可是看他眼角含泪的样子还是很容易心软：“那……今天不做了？”

他犹豫了一下，还是摇头。

“那怎么办啊……”

因为喜欢，因为爱你才想要和你做的，你这样只会让我被欲望折磨地更痛苦啊……

“你……等一下……等一下嘛……烦死了……”

潮潮的眼睛瞪着我，让我忍不住又吻他，把他搂在怀里，手伸到他腿间套弄。他胸口明显地起伏着，尽力地放松。

很漫长地，最终我的阴茎完全地进去了。把他汗湿的头发拨到耳后问他：“要动了哦……”

没等他回答我，我就动了起来，他立刻大声地叫着痛，呜咽着，不断敲打着我的后背。虽然很抱歉，可是我已经没办法停下来了。他的内里紧紧包裹着我，又紧又软又热，让我没有办法思考，只觉得兴奋又满足。

红着眼眶的金在中，即使很痛也依然拥抱着你的金在中，可爱地接纳了你的金在中，这样美丽的金在中，是你的，都是你的了……

随着我的动作，他的里面还是变得越来越软，越来越湿润了，顶到他那一点的时候，他终于发出了一声软绵绵的呻吟。

“啊……允浩……”

这娇嫩的一声就如同对我的鼓励，我开始集中攻击那一点，速度渐渐变快了，他也露出了越来越适应的样子，随着我的动作微微地动着腰，脚趾也舒服地卷起来。

“啊……啊啊……允浩……慢……慢点……”

“呼……老婆……我们在中……”脑海里只剩下和他结合的强烈快感，搂紧了他的身体，一边顶弄着，一边去揉搓他前面摇晃着的阴茎。

“呜……别……别那么……叫……”

“为什么不能叫……呼……你也叫啊……叫我哥哥……”

“啊啊……哥……哥哥……”

在他射精之后，因为他一瞬间绞紧的身体而兴奋到了极点，我也很快在他火热的里面释放了。因为迷恋，不愿意退出来，就这样保持着相连的姿势躺下了。

想去吻他粉嫩的嘴唇，却被他躲开了，噘着嘴向我传达着“我在生气”的信息。

“对不起，让你这么疼。”真诚地向他道歉，他也只是瞪我一眼。

“生气了吗……真的很对不起……”

“你……还不出去……”懒洋洋地动了动屁股。

“好累……要睡了……”

鼓着脸，气呼呼地转过身去，把后脑勺对着我。

从他身体里退出来，把套子摘下来扔掉。接下来的清理的工作，只好在没有他帮助的情况下，一个人简略地完成了。

等我重新在他旁边躺下的时候，他已经睡熟了。睡着的样子很可爱，感受到我的温度，脸颊不自觉地贴上来，迷迷糊糊蹭了蹭，红润的嘴唇微微张着，平静地呼吸。

真好。

满足地搂紧了我美丽的爱人，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
